Oneshot  Love
by Maximum Ridegirl
Summary: This is just a bunch of oneshot stories. I'll use different characters and do triangles you that writing stuff. So I hope you decide to read it and that you like it! here are the two people pairings i'll be using: sasuxsaku nejixten  hinaxnaru  shikaxtem
1. sasuke x sakura

**A:N/ Okay, so this story is just a bunch of oneshots between different couples, and sometimes I'll do two or more of some of the couples. So I hope you like them! Each oneshot will have it's own personal summary so that you know what it'll be about and if you even want to waste your time reading it. This first one is a SasuxSaku**. **Oh, and I might also do triangles in some of them. Just to for warn you, anyways, ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. But a girl can dream can't she?

_Oneshot Love_

_Chapter 1- You Can't Leave_

_Summary- Sakura didn't know why she never gave up on Sasuke. But now she's finally moving on. But the question is will Sasuke let her. He never knew how much she actually meant to him until he could lose her... forever___

Sasuke waited for his teammates to arrive. The usual spot, the usual novel that his perverted teacher always read, the usual conversations that would start the training, the usual questions and statements Sakura has for him, and the usual people arriving at the usual time. But somehow today he felt like something different might happen. He didn't know how or what just that it would happen.

"Hey! Teme!"

Weird. Sakura usually arrived first. Whatever. Doesn't matter.

"Hn."

"That's weird. Where's Sakura-chan? I have to ask her something."

"..."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Why? So she didn't show up at the usual time. Big deal."

"Yeah, but still, she could be hurt somewhere out there! With perverted guys ganging up on her, and planning to rape her and..."

"Do you ever shut up."

Then they heard a poof and turned around to see their perverted teacher reading his perverted book that, so ruefully, violates woman.

"Yo."

Kakashi waited to hear rants from Sakura about how his being late was wasting precious training moments, and other crap like that. But they never came. Kakashi looked up from his book to see only the two guys looking at him. Well actually one, because Sasuke had returned to his looking at the lake.

"Where's our little flower?"

"We don't know."

"Hn."

Sasuke was beginning to worry about Sakura.

'Where the hell is she. Why am I worry about her. It's more peaceful without her anyway.'

"Well, we'll just wait ten minutes and see if she shows up." Kakashi said, clearly not wanting to go since he had apparently hit a 'good part' in his book.

So the three guys waited. They actually waited an extra five minutes after the ten being up, but still no sign of the pink-haired teammate.

"Okay, troops. New mission. Find Sakura. We'll meet back here in an hour and a half. Got?

"Got it!" Naruto said putting his hand up to his fore head and flinging it out. (you know like army people do.)

"Naruto you take the west side of town."

"Sir yes sir!" Naruto bolted out towards the west side of town.

"Sasuke, you take the east side of town."

Sasuke stood up straight and started walking towards his appointed looking area.

When Sasuke was out of ear shot Kakashi talked to himself.

"And I'll stay here to 'read' my book."

Sasuke kept walking in an anonymous direction, but it was in the east side of town.

'Guess the best place would be to look at her house first.'

So Sasuke started walking towards Sakura's house. Don't ask how he knew where it was he just did. So arriving there he went up to the door and was about to knock when he noticed a note pinned to the door.

_Dear teammates and friends,_

_I decided to go live with my Aunt, where I'll be out of everyone's way, and not holding everyone back. I think it's best if I just go. By the time you find and read this I'll probably already be on my 12:00 plane to America. I wish you all the best of luck, and that I'll never forget any of you._

_Your teammate,_

_Sakura Haruno_

He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Sakura had actually left. How could she even think that anybody would want her gone, or that she was holding anyone back. Then he remembered yesterday's training.

_Flashback-_

_Sakura arrived at the bridge seeing Sasuke already there as usual._

"_Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura said standing next to him. He didn't acknowledge her in anyway, just kept staring out into the water._

"_Hey, I was thinking, maybe we could do some-"_

"_No."_

"_But-"_

"_Just be quiet. Your so annoying. All you do is talk, you're probably worse than Naruto. All you do is hold us back, your never going to be good enough to become a ANBU or anything else for that matter. So just get lost."_

_Sakura looked down in disappointment. She knew she was weak, but no one had ever put it like that._

Upon remembering that Sasuke couldn't believe he had been so cold to her. The truth was, he actually did like her. But was afraid to love. Afraid that if Itachi were to find out that he had a weakness he would go after that weakness. So he kept his feelings bottled up. But now he's going to have to let them come out, other wise he'll loose the only person he could and ever would truly love.

Sasuke bolted from the door step and ran as fast as his legs could carry him to the airport. He glanced at his watch. 11:45. He had fifteen minutes to find Sakura and stop her. Tell her his true feelings. He started thinking of what it would be like if Sakura did leave. Never being able to see her face again. Her pink flowing hair that always seemed to glisten in the sunlight. Her cheery voice every morning. He thought about all the times she was there for him. About the time he left her to go after his brother.

_Flashback-_

**(A:N/ this won't be exactly right since I've never seen the episode, so deal with it!)**

_Sakura stood at a distance behind Sasuke begging him to stay._

"_Sasuke. Don't go."_

_Sasuke stopped walking for a second._

"_..."_

"_Do you actually think that going after your brother will help you? You can't bring your clan back, that's something that will never change."_

_As harsh as it might have sound, it was true and Sasuke knew that._

"_I know."_

"_Then why are you leaving!"_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_Well maybe I could if you would explain it to me. Just... don't go. Don't leave me."_

"_..."_

"_You're about the only family I have, I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt or... died."_

_Saying that last part was like swallowing poison for Sakura. She didn't want to even think about what could happen._

"_Good-bye, Sakura."_

_Sasuke started walking again, but that didn't stop Sakura._

"_No!"_

_Sakura ran up behind Sasuke tears running down her face. She wrapped her arms around his waist, berrying her face in his shirt. Sasuke stopped walking wide eyed._

"_You can't leave. We've been through so much with each other. I've always been there for you, now I need you to be there for me, and stay here... with me."_

_Then just as fast as she had grabbed onto his waist he was gone. Then reappeared behind her. Sakura didn't turn around. Sasuke leaned toward her ear and whispered to little words._

"_Thank-you."_

_Sakura tensed at his hot breath hitting her body. But then in a second everything went black._

_Sasuke had knocked her out. And left her laying down on the bench._

He kept running rethinking that memory over and over again. How the similar situation was happening right now.

He arrive at the airport in about ten minutes, giving him only five minutes to find her.

"Excuse me," He said approaching one of those informational people, "but what flight is the 12:00 to America.

The info person looked it up on his computer.

"B4. It's right at the end of that hall." He said pointing to his right.

Sasuke said a quick thanks and ran straight down there, dodging every person, and bag that got in his way. When he got down there he saw Sakura about to give a flight attendant her ticket.

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out over the crowd, still running towards her.

Sakura didn't hear him.

As he got closer he yelled again. This time she turned around and saw Sasuke running towards her.

"Miss, we need your ticket."

"Hold on a sec." She said as she started to walk towards Sasuke.

When Sasuke reached her he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? How did you find my note so-"

Then she felt a pair of lips crashing against hers. She was so shocked she didn't know what to do, one moment he's telling her to get lost the next he's kissing her. So she just dropped her bags and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss, breaking it after about 15 seconds.

"Sasuke, I'm really confused. One moment your telling me to get lost, then the next your kissing me."

"Sakura, I'm- I'm s-sorry for the way I treated you yesterday. That's not what..."

'That's not what?" Sakura asked putting her hands on her hips.

"That's not how I really feel about you. The truth is... I love you."

Sakura was in shock. Sasuke, the Uchiha Sasuke, the one that never showed any emotion at all had just confessed his true feelings. With just three simple words. Three words that meant so much to so many people. Just three simple words, that could just take your breathe away. Three words that could easily tell how anyone was feeling. Never, in her life had she ever heard Sasuke use these words. Never.

Sakura just stood there, taking it all in.

"Sakura?"

"You..."

Sasuke was prepared for whatever she'd say.

"You...bastard."

But he wasn't prepared for that.

"What?"

"After all these years, after all the hurt you caused me. After all the cold feelings you sent me. And now, today you just decide to show up, right when I'm about to leave and decide to tell me now? Of all times?"

"Sakura I..."

"No. Do you think that I'd just stay? Just stay around here and wait to get hurt again? Wait and wonder when the next time you'll decide to just leave? Or until it all goes back to normal? Where you talk to me, like I don't have feelings."

"Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke said not taking his eyes away from hers.

Sakura had tears streaming down her face.

"Why? Why did you always push me away?"

"Because I was afraid."

"Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Sakura, I've always loved you. And I always will. Nothing could or would change that."

"Then what were you scared of?"

"I was scared that... Itachi would find out my weakness."

"Yeah, and what weakness would that be?" Sakura asked, nosed all stuffed.

Sasuke looked away, but then looked back at her stepping a little bit closer to her.

"You."

Sakura quite crying for a second, letting what Sasuke had just said settle in.

"Me? Why... me?"

"I was afraid that if he found out that I had feelings for you, he would use that against me. That he would come after you, and try to rape you or something anything to you. Even kill you. I couldn't bare it if he did."

"But why now? Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I didn't want to lose you. I couldn't lose you. Sakura... I love you."

Sakura started crying yet again. But this time not out of anger, out of happiness and for some weird reason, sadness.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura flung her self into his arms, which he gladly wrapped around her waist. Never wanting to let go of her. She dug her face into his shirt and said something. Though it was muffled by his shirt he could still make it out.

"I love you too."

Sasuke and Sakura stood there. And after a while he started rocking her back and forth. When Sakura looked up at him she asked,

"Since I'm not leaving, where am I going to stay? I already sold my house."

"I think there's room at my house for one more."

Sakura smiled at him and he returned one also. Thinking that it was time they should probably head home and skip training, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's bag, and kept one arm wrapped around her. While she also had one arm around him, and laying her head on his shoulder.

Now, I know you're thinking 'what about naruto and kakashi?' Well let's just say they were still waiting at the bridge. Kakashi reading his porno book and Naruto screaming like a maniac.

"AH! KAKASHI! NOW SASUKE'S MISSING! WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!?"

"huh. Why couldn't it have been Naruto that went missing?"

**A:N/ So, did you like it? I hope you did because I skipped dinner trying to finish typing this, which reminds me, I'm starving! So I'll try to post the next oneshot soon. Until then! R&R!**


	2. neji x tenten

**A:N/ Ok. So here's the next oneshot story! Hope you like it!!**

_**Chapter 2**_

_Home_

_Summary- Tenten finally gets up the courage to tell Neji her feelings about him. How will he react to it though? Will she finally get her dream date with the man of her dreams?_

It was a Saturday. Tenten has been officially crushing on Hyuuga Neji for 3 years now. When will she get to courage to finally tell him her feelings. Maybe that day could be today?

'Yes. I will tell him today.'

Tenten walked toward the training grounds that her and Neji always met at.There she saw Neji waiting for her. She bravely walked over to him.

"Neji, I need to tell you something."

"So do I."

"You first."

"No. Ladies first."

"Okay. Well, Neji, I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, but here goes nothing. Neji, I'm... I'm in love with you."

Tenten was blushing and hung her head low to the ground. After a while she was wondering what was taking him so long to respond. She looked up. He was still standing there. Looking at her. Tenten was a little embarrassed, baffled, and mad.

'why hasn't he said anything yet?'

"You don't have to say anything." She said. He still didn't say anything.

"I'll just be going now." She said. She had tears in her eyes. After walking a little ways she started running. Tears ran down her face, but she didn't bother to brush them away. She ran to the nearest building, the museum of Konoha's Natural History.

_**Home- by Daughtry**_

_  
I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain_

She started shaking. She hadn't known how long she'd been there, but decided that it was best if she went home now.

She stood up. She looked up. But instead of empty space she saw Neji standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"Tenten, I never got to say what I was going to say."

"Yeah? Well, why should I listen to you." Tenten said, starting to walk away.

Neji grabbed her arm.

Tenten turned around. Neji stared deeply into her eyes.

"Tenten. I'm sorry I didn't answer you before. The thing I was going to tell you is... I love you too."

Tenten stared at him, before jumping into his arms and starting to cry once again.

_  
So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

"Do you really mean it?" She asked.

Neji smiled. "Yes."

He leaned down toward her lips, touching his with her's.

Both were smiling into the kiss.

"I don't ever want to leave you." Tenten said, breaking the kiss.

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah._

"You're going to have to eventually."

"No."

"C'mon. I'll take you home."

"I already am."

Tenten snuggled into Neji's arms, and he hugged her, keeping her warm from the cold autumn breeze.

_Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home._

**A:N/ Well, I hope you liked it. I really love this song!!!** **So yep, school has started here for us, so longer updates for all my stories. Well,**

**R&R!!!**


End file.
